Users may set up router devices at locations that offer Internet access to user devices (e.g., laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.). For example, WiFi routers establish wireless networks around the router device, which enable a user to access the Internet using a WiFi compliant device. The wireless networks offered by these router devices often have speed advantages over cellular communication networks. Additionally, users may avoid data usage charges associated with user devices that utilize data transfer over the cellular communication networks. However, owners of these Internet routers often protect them from unauthorized usage to prevent illegal downloading or uploading, overuse or consumption of available bandwidth, etc. Thus, users who may visit a location must obtain access credentials in order to access the wireless network provided by the Internet router. This can be time consuming and exposes the owner offering the wireless network to potentially having their access credential provided to or stolen by an unauthorized third party.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.